


Lay There And Don't Hurt Yourself

by shana0809



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shana0809/pseuds/shana0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knocking heads on the stairs leads to interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay There And Don't Hurt Yourself

Taylor's pretty sure that Ebs's head crashing back into his on the stairs is going to lead to a hell of a lot of chirping in the locker room. How could it not? If he wasn't involved, he'd already be planning his chirps.

Ebs is waiting for him when they finish putting his head back together in the trainer's room. It's kind of an ugly mark on his left eyebrow. He's probably going to get chirped for his clumsiness, but it's really all Ebby's fault. If Ebby wasn't so damn jumpy, sneaking up on him on the stairs wouldn't have lead to this.

Ebs doesn't say anything as he exits from the trainer's room. There's a tightness around Ebs's mouth and eyes. It makes him look like Taylor's disapproving Grandma.

"Dude, what?"

"Nothing, Hallsy. I'm just glad you're hard headed."

"Bullshit, Ebby. You've got that look."

"I've got a look?" Taylor can tell Ebs is getting annoyed with him, but that's nothing new. Everyone seems to think they get alone so well because he doesn't annoy Ebs. They actually get along because he does annoy Ebby. Someone needs to bring the superstar back to Earth.

They work because they click. Despite the facts that Ebs's passive-aggressive bullshit pisses him off and his attitude gets to Ebs like nothing else.

"Yeah. The one where you need to take a shit but can't. So spit it out! What's on your mind?"

"Just don't sneak up on me anymore, you dumb ass. I know you don't have much up there, but you need what you've got. It's all got to be hockey focused, right? 'Cause you've got no common sense," Jordan bitches.

"Whatever, Ebby. Stop being a bitch. Calm your shit. I'm fine. Doc cleared me and everything. It's all good. You can kiss it better if you want..."

Taylor does his best to wink, but it sort of hurts to move his eyebrows. Ebby's obviously a hard-headed bastard. Not that he needed this whole thing to prove that point.

"You're an idiot, Hallsy."

"Whatever, man. You just don't appreciate me. I'm so underappreciated. You're always picking on me."

"You make it sound like it's hard."

He really doesn't have anything to say in response. Ebby'll just have some smartass comment that he's going to have to _think_ of an answer to.

"Seriously, Ebby, stop making me think. You're head's fucking hard, you blockhead."

"Your already shitty game's slipping, Cheds. Maybe you should go back in there and ask to see the trainers again."

"Fuck off."

"No fucking for you. We might rattle what little brains you have left."

"You can't be serious! I don't even get sex tonight? This is pure bullshit. I totally deserve sex after colliding with your god damn head."

"Maybe if you behave and try not to be too much of a pain in the ass, I'll blow you tonight."

"What exactly is 'not too much of a pain in the ass'?"

"Try not to talk?"

"Fine, but I'm not taking any shit off Whitter."

"Yeah."

"Or Gags. One eight point night, and he feels like he can chirp whoever he wants."

"That's one benefit of having an eight point night."

Trust Ebby to be dumb about this. Their conversation about the rewards of Gags's eight point night is broken up by them walking into their place, and Whitter announcing that they might be the clumsiest people alive. Followed quickly by a comment about how they shouldn't be having sex in public because unsuspecting and impressionable Nugent-Hopkinses might stumble upon them and see.

Ebs chirps him back, but Taylor flips him off without comment as he considers if it's too soon to take more Tylenol. He's pretty sure that four hour rule is just bullshit.

He's pretty quiet for the rest of the afternoon and evening, but that's more because his head still hurts than Ebby's promise of a blow job. He's half passed out on the couch by like ten. It's totally embarrassing, but whatever. He doesn't really care.

Ebs pulls him to his feet and ushers him towards their room. He can hear Whitter laughing and Ebs cursing. Ebs's hand on his elbow pulls him to the left.

"Come on, Hallsy, try not to walk into the walls. You don't want to hit your head again."

"Why not? It's hard as rocks anyway," Whits says from behind them.

"Shut up, Whitter. If he gets concussed, we're sort of screwed."

"Fine! Watch for walls, Hallsy. You hurt yourself anymore and Ebby'll be sad."

"Ebby totally owes me a blow job. He promised."

Ebby looks pretty red out of the corner of his eye, and Whitter's mouth is sort of hanging open.

"Don't say shit if you don't want to know," Taylor snaps; Ebby finally starts to turn to a different colour. It's like he's not breathing because he's trying too hard not to laugh, but it finally all tumbles out of him when their bedroom door is closed.

"His face was priceless, Hallsy."

"Whatever, Ebby. He was totally asking for it. And I'm awake now and you totally owe me this blowjob. Unless you're going to welsh on your promise."

"I would never. If I say I'm going to, I'm going to. Get on the bed, and try not to hit your head on anything."

"I doubt the pillow's going to hurt me."

"You'd manage."

He does what Ebby says, and Ebby pulls his track pants and underwear down. It feels weird to have his shirt on when his pants are on the ground. He pulls his shirt off, and Ebby grins at him from the bottom of the bed.

"Try not to hurt yourself while I do this?"

Ebby's breath is hot on his dick half a moment later. He gets pretty interested pretty quick. Ebby's breath ghosts down his dick, followed by his fingers, and they're both soon replaced by a warm, wet heat.

Ebby's lips close over the head of his dick. He bites his lip to stop himself from screaming. The heat is good and the suction is divine. He always forgets how good at this Ebby is. The heat goes up and down his dick causing him to fist his fingers in the sheets.

Ebby's got the rhythm pretty much dead on. Then he pulls back, a devilish look on his face. "Good?"

"You fucker. You know that it is. Get me off, damn it! Ebby, you promised. You _promised_ me," he whines.

"I'll get you off. In my own good time. Just sit back and enjoy it."

Ebby's mouth goes back to work on his dick. And it's so good. Ebby's already learned all the shit he does and doesn't like, and so it's not tentative or whatever just the right amount of pressure from the hand around the part of his dick not in Ebby's mouth and suction and heat and good.

It's like the best blowjob he can ever remember getting, but Ebby's still being a bitch about getting him off.

"Come on, Ebby. Just get me off already," he pants, out of breath and hands twisting aimlessly in the sheets. He'd grab Ebs's hair, but then he'd stop.

Finally, Ebs takes pity on him and his cheeks hollow obscenely as he sucks. It's too good and too much and just too... something. He doesn't know what.

He comes screaming Ebby's name. At least, he thinks he does because he's pretty sure he hears Whitter banging on the wall yelling at Ebs not to suck his brain out his dick.

Maybe he's just imagining it though because Whitter's just pissed no one's giving him blowjobs. Ebs's got his pleased face on when he crawls up the bed, and Taylor can't help wonder why he's still wearing clothes.

"Should I?" He waves a hand around to show what he means.

"Go to sleep, Hallsy," Ebs commands, scrambling out his own trackies and t-shirt. "I'm fine. Besides, I don't want you to hurt yourself getting me off. Come in the eye or something like that? Wicked hard to explain to the team. They'd never shut the fuck up."

He mumbles something that sounds like agreement, closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep tucked against the warmth of Ebs.

At least his head doesn't hurt anymore. So maybe blowjobs really do make you better.

Fini.

**Author's Note:**

> For pass_shoot_porn. The prompt is _You come crash into me... And I come into you._.
> 
> A million and one thanks to liroa15 for fixing my mistakes.


End file.
